Kallura fic colection
by Eira Miste
Summary: Some one-shots all in the canon universe. Is K-plus (since I'm paranoid, although the early chapters will probably be K). All just cuteness, and silliness. I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender, Dreamworks does. NOTE: I might still do some small fics. But consider this the end. I sorta started shipping them with different people. Blame season 7! I'm sorry.
1. Alien Fruit Smoothie

_**NOTE:**_

 _ **HI Ya'll! The chapters to this fic are actually a collection of one shots. I got the idea's from the board game, The Game of Life. I'm also going to do fic collections for Plance, Shomelle, Nymatt, and Hunay. The stories will take place throughout the seasons (so if I haven't finished this by season 7, then there will be spoilers) and the future. I'm going to try to stay within the canon story. I hope you enjoy them! Feel free to leave comments! Criticism is welcome! But please, no bad language.**_

 _ **Major author note at the end.**_

 _ **(I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender.)**_

* * *

Keith quietly snuck out of his room. He was thirsty and hungry, but at the same time, he didn't feel like socializing. The past few days had been a lot to take in. He was a Paladin of Voltron! Out in space. Fighting alien's. Having no idea when he would go back to Earth.

He crept down the hall, and peeked into the kitchen. The lights were out. _Good._ He thought, as he went to raid the fridge.

Coran had told them all the food was edible. He just didn't know how it would affect earthlings. That was very...comforting.

"What are you doing?"

The voice startled the Red Paladin, resulting in him jumping away from the fridge and falling on the floor. Definitely not something he would want everyone to know about.

"Princess, you startled me!"

"Sorry" Allura laughed, as she walked over and helped him up, "But I would still like to know what you're doing in here, instead of being with the other Paladins."

"I was looking for some fruit."

"Oh, "Allura walked to the fridge and pulled out a bowl, filled with fruits unlike any Keith had ever seen.

"Coran had gone for a short walk earlier to gather some." She held the bowl out to Keith

"What type of fruit is it?" He asked as he poked a round pink fruit that had purple spots.

"It's lykly!" Allura exclaimed, "And this," she picked up a blue fruit, that reminded Keith of a pear, "Is quki."

"I-I'm sure that they are, delicious."

"What type of fruit do you have on Earth?" She asked as the Paladin took the bowl.

"Apples, pears, bananas and grapes to name a few." He answered, setting the bowl on the counter.

"What's a pear?"

"Um, it's sorta like a quki. Only, pears aren't blue. Some are green, and other's are gold or red."

"And apples are round red fruit, right?"

Keith laughed as he dropped some of the lykly into a blender, "Some of them."

"What about banana's?"

"Their long and yellow."

The conversation paused for a minute while Keith turned the blender on.

Once it was done, Keith poured just a bit into a cup and took a sip...then he spit it out as fast as he could, making the Princess laugh.

"You can't blend lykly and quki withtout adding byt. Otherwise it tastes horrible."

"Why didn't you mention that _before_ I took a sip?" Keith accused, being a bit more gentle in his accusation with her than he would have with one of the others.

"Well, I didn't realize that you were going to _drink_ it." She stated as she scooped up some purple flakes from a jar.

Without any warning, the princess poured them into the blender, and blended them in with the fruit.

"Now try." She said. handing him a cup once it was done.

"I don't know."

Allura rolled her eye's, something Keith hadn't seen her do, and took a sip out of the cup.

"It tastes fine." She confirmed.

Keith took a deep breath and tasted the smoothie. It was a little sweet, but somehow was tart at the same time. It actually tasted...good.

"How did you? What did you? How?" He stammered.

Allura laughed while pouring herself some. "Just an old Altean trick."

It wasn't until she was too the door that she told him the secret. "I added sugar."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I**_ _ **meant to mention this a few days ago, but didn't have the time. As some might have noticed one of the chapter's (Never Again) is missing. As I was going through the rules, I noticed something I had missed which was "no copies of the same story can be posted twice." Since that fic was more Plance then anything, I took it off of here but it is still around, just under Plance (The Computer Incident part 2). So if you've been looking for the fic where Keith and Allura become Pidge and Lance's lawyer's, that's where it is. Sorry!**_


	2. Racing

_**So, I really hope that you guy's will enjoy this one. It takes place somewhere in the second season. It's pretty hard to pinpoint where, though, considering how fast-paced it all was. Please comment! No inappropriate language!**_

 _ **And, yeah, no Kallura fic collection can leave out the mice, so here they are!**_

 _ **And a quick warning: Not all the fics will be this short. Thank you**_

* * *

Allura panted as she ran up the stairs. Then back down the stairs. Platt and Chuchule were watching her from afar, while Chulatt was in her pocket and Plachu was trying to keep up.

"Hey Princess! I didn't know you liked to run."

Allura stopped and looked up at Keith, who was at the top of the stairs.

"Yes...well...after 10,000 years in a sleep pod...I need to get back into shape...Fighting the Galra isn't an...easy task."

Keith gave her a small smile, which surprised her. She hand't known him long, but she had deduced that smiling wasn't really something he did much. At least, not smiling at another being. Or because of another being.

"Can I join you?"

"Sure." She panted. "Just, give me a minute."

Keith jogged down the stairs and did a couple of warm-up's as Allura was catching her breath, and taking a drink of water that Platt and Chuchule carried over.

"So, how many laps have you done?" Keith asked

"I'm not sure." She answered.

Chulatt climbed up the sleeve of Allura's work-out jacket, something that reminded Keith of a sweatshirt, and looked the Princess in the eye.

The answer made Allura's eye's widened.

"What?" Keith asked

"Well, according to Chulatt, I've done twenty-five laps."

"Don't you need a break?!"

"I think I have one more in me." Allura got a mischievous glint in her eye, a rare thing due to the current situation. "Want to race."

Keith shrugged, "You're on Princess."

Allura straightened up and Plachu stood in front of them. He held is tail up, staring them both in the eye, and then let it drop. The race began.

Allura ran as hard as she could, ignoring the fact that Keith was in very good shape and could beat her in the blink of an eye. All she did was run. Up the first flight. Then the second flight. She did a quick turn, before starting all the way back down.

 _I can do it!_ She thought to herself as she got to the bottom of the upper flight.

In a heart-stopping moment, her foot hit the floor, and she finished the run...before Keith.

"I won!" She exclaimed, as he finished the set.

"Good job, Allura."

She smiled, "Good race, Keith. Now, please excuse me." Allura walked out of the room, three of the mice following.

"What?" Keith looked down at Plachu, who was eyeing him suspiciously. The space mouse first pretended to be Allura, running quickly. Then he pretended to be Keith, slowing his pace. Plachu stopped his act, crossed his arms, and looked at Keith again.

"Shh," The Red Paladin put his finger up to his lips, "It's going to be our little secret.

Keith turned and continued his run, while Plachu ran after Allura.

"What is it Plachu?" The Princess asked, once the cosmic mouse caught up.

Plachu did a dramatic act.

"He what?!"

Allura felt her face heat up, although she didn't know if it was from anger, embarrassment, or pleasure.

"Then I guess I'll just have to challenge him again some time, and beat him for real."

The mice all glanced at each other. This was going to be an interesting relationship, and they couldn't wait to see it play out.


	3. Always Listen to the Space Mice

_**Soo, I realized that you can't have Kallura, without having Keith bond with at least one of the mice. I'm not sure why I thought that it should be Plachu, but it just seemed right. I hope ya'll like it! Please leave comments. Constructive criticism is welcome. No inapropriate language! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Allura walked into the training room, Keith at her side.

"So, what is it you wanted to show me?" He asked. Allura had hunted him down and dragged him to the training room saying that she had something to show him.

"Well, Coran and I have been working on something, and I thought that you might want to try it out first."

Keith glanced around the room. "And this thing would be?"

Allura smiled, "You'll see." She pulled him to the far end of the room, where there was a dotted line. "Stand here."

Keith looked at her questioningly, especially when Plachu climbed up onto his shoulder.

"Just trust me." She laughed, as she raced out of the room and up to the smaller room. (I'm sorry but know what it's called)

"Okay, Keith, the point is to make it through the maze. Try to avoid the robots, but if you can't, destroy them, as quietly and quickly as you can." Her voice floated in through the speakers.

"What ma-"

Allura cut him off, "MAZE LEVEL ONE!"

Keith jumped back as dark, high walls appeared all around him.

"Okay," He pulled out his bayard, it taking the form of a sword, and looked at Plachu out of the corner of his eye. "What do you know about this?" Plachu answered with a sheepish look and a shrug of his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah."

He cautiously walked forward, attempting to think up a plan on how to find his way through the maze. "Should we go left or right?" He whispered to the mouse.

Plachu looked to be lost in thought for a moment, which meant that he was probably talking to Allura, before pointing to the left.

Keith nodded his head, "Right it is."

Plachu huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic."

Keith stealthily moved down the right hall, ready for anything. Which was good, because it only took a minuted for some lasers to start shooting.

"Lasers!" Keith shouted, barley dodging one. "Seriously?!"

"Just some things I've been trying out." Allura's perky voice floated into the room.

Keith continued to dodge lasers, while moving forward, all while listening to Plachu's irritated squeaks.

"Oh, hush!" Keith snapped.

Plachu complied...a little. He still was grumbling a bit.

Keith finally managed to get them out of the lasers, going forward, ignoring Plachu's plea's to turn back.

"Everything seems to be calm now." Keith whispered.

Plachu growled and arched his back.

"Spoke too soon!" The Paladin yelled as a robot flew right at him, out of nowhere.

Keith parried a strike, and went at the robot. Gaining a few minor scratches, but overall, it didn't take him _too_ teribely long to destroy it. Of course, in those few moments, Plachu almost fainted, but, Keith wasn't really paying any attention to the space mouse during the fight.

"Okay," Keith sighed, catching his breath. "Now what."

Plachu poked Keith's cheek, making the Paladin turn his face, and looked him in the eye. The fierceness in the mouse's eye's shock him, for a moment. Plachu squinted at him, growled, and pointed right.

"Yes sir. We'll go that way."

Everything from the point on was fine. Well, almost everything. At one point, after sneaking past a robot, Keith decided to NOT listen to Plachu, and got into another fight with a bot, falling heavily onto his left arm resulting in a nasty bruise.

"So? What did you think?" Allura asked, racing down to greet him once he excited the maze.

"What do I think?" Keith looked at her. "I think you set me up."

Allura looked at him, an innocent expression on her face. "I'm sorry?"

"I think that you wanted to see if I would trust one of your space mice."

Allura continued to play innocent while reaching over to gently lift Plachu from Keith's shoulder. "And what conclusion did you come too?"

Keith gave an agitated sigh. "Always listen to the space mice."

Allura laughed, setting Plachu on her shoulder. "Good"

"So you admit to the set-up?"

"I admit it. I just wanted to see if you would listen to Plachu."

She gently took his arm, "Now let's go get some ice for you're bruise."

Keith's eye's widened, "How did you know?"

Allura smiled as she pulled him down the hall, her eye's sparkling.

"Why, you just said it yourself. Always listen to the space mice."

* * *

 _ **I would like to note that I have ABSOLUTELY no idea what that little room in the Training Deck is called, so I sorta just said what I see it as.**_


	4. He's gone

**_As I'm sure ya'll can tell, this takes place during the second ep of season 3._**

 ** _I had a bit of trouble, but I think it turned out all right._**

 ** _I hope you guy's like it._**

 ** _Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome!_**

* * *

Keith swung at the droid.

 _Shiro was gone._

He swung again.

 _Shiro's wish was for him to be the pilot of the Black Lion._

He kicked it.

 _It didn't respond to any of the others._

He blocked an attack.

 _It responded to him._

He swung, taking out one of the droids arms.

 _He was the new Black Paladin._

He aimed at the head, ending the life of the droid.

 _And now. He had to accepted it._

He knelt on the floor.

 _He couldn't._

"Keith? Are you okay?"

That voice could only belong to one person.

"I-I'm fine, Allura."

He shakily stood up, quickly swiping the back of his hand across his eyes.

"No you're not." She whispered, walking over and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes I am." He growled.

"Keith-"

"I'm the New Black Paladin, OK!"

He broke. They had already had this conversation, but this time, he broke.

"I accept it! But I'm not Shiro! I can't lead like Shiro!" He paused and looked down, away from Allura.

"I can't be Shiro."

Allura reached out and cupped Keith face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Keith. You don't need to be Shiro. You need to be you. Shiro would want you to be you."

"I don't know how to lead." He whispered, "I'm not a leader. I never have been."

"But you'll have all of us to help you. You have you're memories of Shiro, and you have the Black Lion."

She suddenly lunged forward and hugged him tightly.

"Together we'll get through it."

Keith lightly put his arms around her. It wasn't the first time she'd hugged him, and she also wasn't the first to hug him, but he still wasn't use to it.

"Thank you." He whispered to her. "Now," they both pulled back, "Let's get to work."


End file.
